Bottle Up My Chain
by Jam Striped Panda
Summary: Altered Circumstances. Beyond Birthday was never killed by Kira; the public didn't know of his existence. L kept the killer hidden in the case BB would be useful in future cases. The Kira case just to happens to be that case.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Death Note, If I did B would be in the manga/anime, and Matt would have a bigger part. That doesn't happen so clearly I don't own it.

**Main Characters; **Beyond Birthday/Rue, L/Ryuuzaki, Light, Misa, Mello, Near, and Matt.

**Summary; **Beyond Birthday was never killed by Kira; the public didn't know of his existence. L kept the killer hidden because he would be useful in future cases. The Kira case just to happens to be that case.

**Pairings; **LxLight, MelloxMatt, and possibly LxB

* * *

The fire that ate away at my skin was vicious and unforgiving; not that I had expected the pain to be any less. After five minutes of raw hot angry heat eating away at my skin, it ended, the pain slid away. Instead the feel of cold iron wrapping itself around my wrists was present; my trick had been found out by Naomi Misora. She informed me that I was under arrest for murdering the other three victims, that, of course was true. She pulled me to my feet and made me walk- limp- did it matter?- over to the door. Apparently something- someone was there to block her way. I couldn't tell, I was keeping my eyes shut from the pain that was focusing itself in select areas on my body.

"Who are you?" I heard her ask whomever was there.

"I am Watari, L sent me to collect the criminal." Watari? Wasn't that L's handyman?

"L? Why wouldn't he want to send this murderer to jail?" Wasn't that obvious, Misora?

"L believes this man will prove to be a useful asset in future cases, so he wishes to keep his identity secret, therefore he will be sent to one of L's houses, Misora-san." Ah, wasn't Watari to the point.

"I understand." I honestly hadn't been expecting Misora to go calmly along with this, but, I figure the pain from the burns is effecting me somehow. I feel myself being cradled gently in old arms; careful of my burns. I find the sensation of being in pain and being above the ground strange- yet delightful at the same time. Once I was placed in the backseat of a car (I assume) the sensation of pain became unbearable. So forgoing any sense of self I ever had, I allowed a blissful unconsciousness to overtake me.

-

The rest of the year is spent in pain, sleep, and waking at least once a day to consume food. Sleep is riddled with nightmares that I can not escape; such as the reoccurring one I found myself lost in a daily basis. The day I learned what the numbers underneath the names that floated above peoples heads meant.

_The numbers above father's head had dropped down to just a two digit number, and I found my eyes drawn to it every second of the day. The number dropped every hour or two (who was keeping time?), and I found myself curious so I had asked to accompany the older man to his work; just to see what would happen when the numbers reached zero._

_It was when few people were there, that the number reached a single digit, and I kept my gaze on father the whole time. A man came into the one floored office-building holding a gun, demanding money. The women squealed and went under their desks, the men simply froze like deer, and father calmly pushed me under the desk; into the one spot where you could only see me if you were looking for me. Father acted all calm as he stood up and began speak, "Don't do this, you'll regret it."_

_"Shut up! Quiet or I'll shoot! Give me the money, old man!"_

_"Stop now, son, and you won't have to go to jail." I admired my father as he acted calm in the face of danger._

_"I said shut up, old man!" The robber shot the gun at that second, and as the bullet went towards father; I saw that the number and name were gone. _

_Father was dead._

-

Around the middle of 2003, I begin rehabilitation with Watari- did the old man know how to do everything? All my senses except touch are perfectly fine; my nerve endings where the burns had melted my skin were extremely sensitive. Even the faint touch of clothing caused irritation of the burns. After I was able to successfully move on my own, Watari had to leave to assist L in his endeavors in the newest case, the 'Kira' case. After learning it was criminals being killed, I was thankful that L had decided not to throw me in jail.

Now this may have been a sudden change on my part, but I stopped trying to be like L. I no longer wore the plain white shirt and faded jeans, hell, I had even managed to untangle my hair so that it wasn't as messy as L's. The rings around my eyes were no longer present, and I found myself half-lidded more than bulgy-eyed.

The day before New Year's Eve, as I was pulling on my black T-shirt that had a white graffiti-style skull on it, and dark jeans; there was a knock on the door. Not waiting for an answer, Watari entered the room holding a suitcase. I raised an eyebrow slightly, glad that my face and neck had no visible burn marks.

"L requires you to be in Japan, Beyond Birthday." Ah, so I had to go from England to Japan, now? Not that that mattered, what piqued my small curiosity was the 'L requires' part. Don't get me wrong- just because I no longer dressed and acted like the man, did not mean I was no longer interested in the detective's actions.

Finding no means for argument I pack the clothing that I actually enjoy, a metal slinkie, and I grab a jar of strawberry jam for the ride there. Watari then takes me to one of L's private helicopters, and in the middle of the night we land in Japan.

-

When I enter the hotel room L is in; he looks just like I remember him looking, and he is even in that familiar sitting position in front of a table of sweets. L looks up, and I can tell that he is slightly shocked by the fact I was no longer obviously obsessed with the man. After getting over the initial unexpected fact, he nods towards the seats around the coffee table. I head toward the the couch, and lay down upon it.

"L," is all I say in greeting as my gaze trails over to him eventually. I can tell this is going to be an interesting, if not awkward, conversation. After all the last time we had spoken was, what? 15 years ago (perhaps longer) at Whammy's? At the very least I know we are a year apart in age.

"I suspect you already know I've taken the Kira case, Beyond," I nod, so he continues, "I have deducted that your assistance will speed the case up by 20 percent at least."

I can feel L's gaze trailing to the burns that started on my collarbone, down to the ones that were visible on the inside of my arms. It was so obvious as to that he had never seen someone with this amount of fire damage in person. To think, he hadn't even seen the burns that were hidden by clothing. I think I'd laugh at his expression if it was surprised when, or rather, if he saw the rest of the burns (there is no way I'm willingly showing him). As his gaze lasts on the burns on my arm, his expression turns- just slightly- sorrowful before returning to stoic.

When I don't answer he begins to explain things that are occurring in the case. Such as how the FBI was no longer co-operating with him; how Kira was definitely in the Kanto region; how the investigation team kept getting smaller; how the team probably would be shrunk completely when the news was given out during the day about the dead FBI agents; how Kira could control a person's actions before death of heart attack. The works, basically.

When he finishes explaining all that had happened so far in the case I decide to speak, "At least I'll have something to do." I mean, really, living alone with just Watari for company, and puzzles and old, already solved cases to work with is rather boring. So all things considering, I wouldn't be bored.

L nodded in silent agreement; so he understood my boredom.

-

On New Year's Eve, the five members left of the task force were going to come to the hotel room and meet with L. I didn't pay much attention as they came around 9 p.m. and had a discussion with L. I listened from the 'living room' with little interest, and only caught snippets of the conversation as I was lost in some unimportant thought.

"If I were Kira you'd be dead." Ah, there was L's small sense of humor. "Let's value our lives."

"But did anyone ever mention names?"

"...unknown or who name was reported erroneously, remains alive."

"Please turn off cellphones..."

"Just do as he says."

"Call me Ryuuzaki instead of 'L', please." L was now sitting in the armchair at the end of the coffee table; he proceeded to adding the customary amount of sugar to his tea.

I felt five gazes on me, and on the burns (what was so fascinating, or disgusting about such scars?) as the police members followed L. I was annoyed at how they seemed to stare more at my burns than anything else, and almost missed it when Yagami Soichiro started to speak.

"L- Ryuuzaki, who is this?" The old man sounded shocked, that wasn't good, it might do bad things to his heart.

"Yeah! It never sounded like there was another person with you!" This time it was the hyper one... A quick glance at his face supplied me with his name, Matsuda.

"That's because I had him come here yesterday to help with the case; his intelligence is on par with mine." L explained in his usual monotone.

Figuring I should introduce myself at this time, I sat up to face them better. When I looked at them I had the sudden urge to grin- since when did I have such human urges?- and I did. It must have unnerved them, how I grinned, because the five policemen almost took a step back. Forcing the grin to turn into a small smirk I introduced myself with a mocking tone, "Rue. Please, call me Rue."

* * *

**a/n; **Not exactly the longest it could be (1740 words), but it _is _good, right? I hope I got B's personality somewhat as it was in Another Note. But hey, after a near-death experience, I'd assume people change. Since I had a near-death experience myself, and I changed so... why wouldn't B? :)

On a lighter note, this is my 'first official fanfiction' or something like that. So I'd like some constructive criticism please, no flames, constructive criticism. If I get more than three reviews for the first chapter, I'll probably jump for joy, or something. But I'm thirteen so I have school and such that is just starting, so around September don't expect quick updates. There is the factor of homework thrown in there. T.T

I hope you enjoyed reading this!

Ja! R & R please and thank you!


	2. Teetering

**disclaimer; **I own nothing but the idea.

* * *

_Nail one more angel head to your door  
Pin another demon's arm on to the wall  
Death and knowledge  
Verses bliss and bland_

_-_ Head Kult by Angelspit

-

As soon as I hear this, Yagami Raito's voice, I decide I do not like him. No, it's not like I decide to dislike him, every fiber of my being- instinct- tell me to reject the genius, perfect boy. It makes me feel... What? It makes me feel disappointed that L would bring the boy here, the suspect? No, no. It is not disappointment I feel, more like a disgust that the detective would need this... boy here. I start to pay attention to the conversation when I feel Raito's gaze upon the burn marks that are just visible from the collar of my shirt.

"Who's this?" Huh, I guess L and I look enough alike that he doesn't know which one is real and which isn't. Not that I care.

Turning around on the hardwood floor, I turned to stare at the new occupant of the hotel room. I barely take notice of his looks, instead focusing on the name and the missing lifespan. I almost frown, but catch myself, its not good to frown at something the other possibly wouldn't understand. In an offhand I-don't-give-a-shit-about-you tone I supplied the fake name, "Rue."

I didn't bother to wait for his acknowledgment, I turned back around to the black notebook/journal thing Watari had supplied for me upon my request for something to write on besides walls. Writing on walls displays you are insane, and I am not as crazy as most people seem to think I am. I write in a journal, not on a wall, there is a difference. I don't care if anyone watches or not as I pull out a pen and begin to write little notes on a half-blank page.

_Yagami Raito. No lifespan shown. College student. L suspects him of being Kira. Terrible personality- he's a 'perfect son who does no harm'._ _He has a rather large ego, needs to be brought down a few notches. His parents shouldn't baby him so much; maybe try beating? _(Near-death experiences don't change your personality that much.) _Make further notes as necessary._

I turn the page to move onto the blank page, my fifth page since I came to Japan. Yes. All that time and only five pages written? How terrible. L is busy showing Raito the rest of the tapes from the second Kira as I begin to scribble notes down on the blank page. Honestly they should have been abstract thoughts; not fitting together like a puzzle.

_Osoreda Kiichiro. Drug Addict. Failed attempt in robbery. Shot a teller and customer(s). Dies on 12/20/03 of being struck by car after failing in hijacking a bus._

_Misora Naomi. Previous FBI agent, worked on a case with L in 2002. Went missing around 12/27/03, cellphone turned off, body not yet found. Possible suicide. Not the type of person to commit suicide._

Then it just clicked; another puzzle piece put into place. "I get it now!" I had cried out without realizing I had completely thrown everyone there, even the ones simply listening into the conversation from afar. It wasn't like me to shout revelations in the blue, was it? From the strange looks everyone in the room, even L, was giving I figured as much. A tad perturbed by the gazes suddenly fixated on me, my eyes trailed back down to the journal in front of me. Seeing I wasn't going to go anymore into what I 'got' willingly; someone had to prompt me.

"What do you get, Rue?" The Yagami boy asked; I refused to call him 'Raito-kun' like L did. Screw it if it was common mannerisms. No way in hell I was going to be nice to the kid.

"Kira... he..." I was letting my excitement win over me over, and I could tell they were shocked by the amusement lacing my tone, "Kira can kill by other means than heart attack. Take Misora Naomi for instance. I knew her personally, she wasn't the type to let anguished emotions make her commit something like suicide (unlike myself). This could only make me assume that she knew something Kira didn't want her to know, and he had to get rid of her in a logical way that would not point to him being connected to her! So it is in all logical sense that Kira can kill with methods other than heart attacks; since why else would Misora Naomi vanish like that?"

The others look speechless; especially the Yagami boy. I was working with L, would you expect anything else? No, honestly you wouldn't. So I didn't see why the others looked shock, was it because of the amusement that laced my tone? Was that it? Probably.

I look over to L who has a grin on his face; evidently the man is pleased. "Thank you, Rue. This revelation of yours will not go to waste, I promise."

I don't care; I'm just glad I did something good with my borderline (in?)sanity for once.

-

It was later that night when the investigation team members left and Watari had went off to do something Watari-ish, that I kinda crossed the borderline for a second. Not the borderline of my (in?)sanity, but the borderline that kept me from reverting back to the me that was at Whammy's. I did not want to retreat back into that state; but it was hard not to slip back into that when all I have to watch is L typing at his laptop and eating sweets. I don't realize I begin to revert into a childish state as the words that I had chanted fervently at Whammy's escaped my lips as I watched the detective.

"A is for Abhor." L stops typing.

"B is for Backup." He tries to conceal the flinch.

"C is for Call." The detective is fighting hard to remain typing.

"D is for Draw." He tries to block out the sound by typing louder.

"E is for Expel." The typing just gets louder.

"F is for Failure." The typing falters slightly.

"G is for Good." My voice falters slightly now.

"H is for Heathen." The typing continues on louder now.

"I is for Intelligence." I sound wary.

"J is for Jailer." L's typing slows.

"K is for Killer." His typing stops and I hardly notice as he moves towards me.

"L is for Law." I don't even notice his presence in front of me; I was much to lost in the frightening memory of when I had first started to fall into the routine of the chant.

I was about to move onto the next letter when a sharp shake snapped me out of my trance; my eyes widened when I saw that it was L that had snapped me out of the trance. He could have just left me like that- so why hadn't he? I was about to question this, when the detective's arms wrapped around my neck; making me feel very much like a porcelain doll.

I might as well have been, after all I was teetering on a tad too many borderlines now?

-

It had been a while since my panic-trance and the Yagami boy, Amane Misa, and the Yagami boy's father were all locked up tight. They had been for a few weeks, and Kira still continued to kill after Raito had made a speech-thing. That didn't concern me much, what concerned me was what was going to happen afterwards.

Turns out L is having Yagami-san do a pseudo-execution for his son and Misa. Well won't that be pretty? I watch along with the other people there through the hidden camera in the front of the car as Yagami-san shoots at his frantic son with an empty gun. The rest of the group is silent as L explains the purpose of the pseudo-execution; and that he wishes for Raito-kun to help with the investigation.

An hour or so later everyone's back in L's hotel room, cheering for the perfect boy who wasn't Kira, until L pulled out the handcuffs. So after making the point that L didn't want to do this but had to as a safety precaution in case Raito was Kira still. Somehow I found myself doubting that, but I do little to care. If L wanted to have a relationship with Kira, that wasn't my problem unless his lifespan dropped. If it did I was telling all I knew about the 'eyes' the second Kira had talked about. I knew that much.

After explaining how L had had a building being build strictly for the investigation team, everyone cheered up considerately. I kept silent; which was odd, after all I always had a comment to spare. Apparently Raito had noticed this and had come over to question me about it.

"What's wrong with you, Rue? Usually you have something to add, but now you don't seem to have any care about the case at all. So what's got you down?" Raito asks, trying to sound sympathetic; I saw through the act of course so I didn't reply.

"Raito-kun's right," L pointed out staring at me.

"...go away," I mutter.

Raito raises an eyebrow and asks, "Sorry I didn't catch that?"

I was irked now, so I answered with an angry snarl, "Oh? I'm sorry! I forgot geniuses, and perfect sons didn't understand such vulgar words like 'Fuck Off', _Raito-kun_."

* * *

**a/n; **So the second chapter reveals itself already!? And look three reviews! I'd say I'd jump for joy if I got over three but... -jumps for joy- I'll do it anyways. Thanks to those who reviewed!

Yes I decided to add BB's obvious but probably not as total teetering sanity, since he is going to be stuck with that anyways. I actually have an idea for where this is going. (: Yes! That means I have the next two chapters almost figured out completely. If anything it might have you double checking your analysis of the story line. Possibly. Possibly not. Not that it matters much. (:

I hope you enjoyed.

Ja ne! R & R please and thank you!


	3. Disappointment

**disclaimer; **I own nothing but the idea.

* * *

_Ring around the roses,  
Pockets full of posies,  
Ashes to ashes,  
We all fall down._

_We all fall down._

_But the joker stands,  
Walks all over the lands,  
Cheating black hands,  
Of the smiling clown._ **(1)**

-

I felt it very strange indeed; the current events of all. Currently L, Light, and Misa were on Misa's floor of the building having a 'date'. L was in a depressed mood; while I was the complete opposite. I was delighted that L was depressed, perhaps this was because I could not speak to L without that Raito being there? Well not that it mattered to me, since I did not speak much anymore. I kept quiet the whole time, not making a move to add anything the pointless information they were going over.

"Should we stop them?" Stop them? I looked up; L and Raito had gotten into a fight because L had no 'motivation'. They had knocked over the couch, and the investigation team was considering stopping them.

Matsuda reached over for the phone and cut off his action by speaking, "Don't."

"Huh? Why not?" Matsuda was such an idiot. Could he not tell my intentions?

"I'll go stop them." Without leaving room for argument I headed for the elevator, and pressed the number for Misa's floor. I slipped into the room to prevent the two fighters from punching each other. I found rather difficult to catch both of their punches with bare hands at the same time, but I managed. The two had shocked expressions on their faces; they did not even suspect I would bother to step in.

"What are you doing here!?" Raito was angry. I felt pleased with myself.

"Rue?" L was slightly confused. Slightly. That wasn't good enough.

"Stop fighting." It was best just to get to the point. They obviously ignored me moving around me to go at each other again. The two were childish; but then, so was I. Just as they were about to throw punches at each other again, I spoke up. "Didn't I say stop? You both know this sort of violence is fruitless; neither of you will win. Then again; if you want this whole thing to be a fruitless game, be my guest. It doesn't concern me if both of you are injured beyond capacity because you're both so damn irksome."

They both stop, and drop their arms. Apparently they understood what I was getting at. Good. However they both were glaring (sort of) at each other, which left the room with a bad atmosphere. "Apologize to each other."

"What!?" They both asked this at the same time; looked at each other angrily before looking away. Ha, if I was any other person I would have found this funny; cute even. Yet, I'm not any other person; so I find it irritating.

"Repeating oneself is bothersome." It really is; who wants to say something that was already spoken?

"...Sorry, Ryuuzaki." Good boy.

"..."

"Ryuuzaki should apologize as well; Raito did." Stubborn L.

"...I'm sorry Raito-kun." It feels like I won for some reason; did I? I think I just did. I got L to apologize for something he did not start, and L usually does not apologize for things he has done.

Should I make this 'One point for B'?

-

The two get into a fight again while the investigation team is back at their homes. I felt no need to stop them this time; they had not learned the lesson the first time, so why teach them again? I'm busy looking over past information on the Kira case when one of them collides with the chair I'm in; causing me to hit my chin on the metal table. Hard. The two stop fighting upon hearing the sharp _crack_, and look over to find my under the table, cradling my head in a very L-position.

_After father was killed mother began to hurt me. I wasn't good enough. Bruises covered my back from the times she hit me. I was glad when she died I violent death of the train crash. Crushed to death by the sides of the train-_

I lashed out when L and Raito tried to take a look at the injury; there would only be a red mark for a few more hours before it faded. They looked concerned, oh, so now they were concerned? Like most cliché things I found this to be true; did everyone not think this once in a while?

"I'm sorry Rue!" Raito was apologizing to me? No it seemed to be just a social reaction to causing an injury to someone.

"I'm fine if there is no blood." There was no blood, so I was alright. The pain did not bother me much anymore; or at least nothing less painful as burning would.

"Oh..." The boy looks dejected, as if he was not used to his kindness being dejected by someone. "Then... Why haven't you been contributing to the investigation, at all? You figured out Kira could kill with more means than a heart attack, but you refuse to give any effort to help with the investigation anymore?"

"I would like to know why, as well, Rue-kun." So L wanted to know? Well, frankly, I didn't want to tell them. However it didn't look like that would settle well with the two geniuses before me. Great. Great. I could always lie, right? However, I was tired of lying, so I had to speak the truth. Or part of the truth, at least.

"...I'm disappointed. I thought the Kira case would be interesting, but its not. Yes, its supernatural elements make it intriguing, but the whole thing hasn't been interesting at all. It is just a big disappointment to me. I thought this would be interesting; that's why I _agreed_ to help. Nothing has happened to support the fact this would be interesting. Sure, it isn't in my best interests to refuse to work with L, so I decided to, but I think it would have." I pause, pondering whether or not to add the last part. I decide to say, and as I do; I look at L. "I'm disappointed, and...disgusted."

Seeing as I have nothing to add to this, the two return to work; trying not to get on each others nerves. Slowly I remove myself from the floor to sit back in the chair, and return to reading the information.

It is roughly half and hour from that L and Raito are arguing again. Is that all they could do?

"I may want Raito-kun to be Kira, but that is evidently not so."

"But you want me to, Ryuuzaki, that much is frustrating!"

"I will always have my suspicions of Raito-kun, since he is most fitting to be the original Kira."

"Even if we catch this Kira, and no more killings happen?"

"Probably."

"Why?"

"Because I will never know who the original two Kira are, and that much is irksome."

"Why?"

"..."

"Ryuuzaki..."

"I do not like leaving any part of cases unsolved."

"That's childish."

"Raito-kun is childish too."

"..."

"Raito-kun?"

"Do you have to eat so much sweets?"

"We went over this before, Raito-kun."

"I know, but it is disgusting."

"It helps me think."

"So? It is unhealthy."

"..."

"Ryuuzaki?"

"I didn't know Raito-kun cared about my health."

"You say I'm your friend, can't friends be concerned about friends?"

"Raito-kun is my first friend, so I'm not used to someone worrying about me."

"Oh."

"Indeed."

I felt the urge to roll my eyes, but suppressed it. These type of conversations occurred on a regular bases when the rest of the team was gone.

When something was repeated on a regular bases, it left me disappointed.

* * *

**(1)** I felt the need to explain this part of the children's rhyme. This is, of course, not a part that you've ever heard before. I don't expect you to have. A few friends and I went to a 'medieval fair' that was to display the changes in people's life from before the black plague and afterwards. We were dressed up as a very morbid group of gypsies and we sung songs for several people who asked. One of them happened to be that rhyme, and we didn't like it just ended; so we added that bit. The one guy said it fit, so we always add that on. -shifty eyes-

**a/n; **Uh, yeah, I'm strange. xD You may think this chapter is a tad bit boring; but don't worry! You'll like the next one a lot. A lot. I already have part of it typed out, so it might be up by the time you read this. Oh... And I said I wasn't going to be updating quickly. Well I'm alone at home most of the time, and I keep getting inspiration bubbles, so why not?

One of my reviewers, **Akito-Aya**, asked 'Why did L do that? Was it comfort?' I just have the urge to answer. So I have to say this; it was a type of comfort, but there is also another meaning to it. That might, just might be revealed in the next chapter. You'll have to read and find out. :)

This is the longest a/n I've done so far. xD

Ja ne! R & R please and thank you.


	4. Chills

**disclaimer; **I own nothing but the idea.

* * *

_Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick rewrite it,  
Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
Drag and drop it, zip unzip it._

_- _Technological by Daft Punk

-

L gave the investigation team a break. A break. (Misa is going to a filming, meaning Matsuda doesn't get the day off.) Technically this means the three of us are on a break as well, but I refused to go anywhere where Raito was, so L and Raito were alone. Sighing, I was bored. Then a fun thought surfaced, and I decided to spy. This is what L gets for putting video cameras in every room. I think he deserves it.

So anyways, back to the monitors that now display the room the two are in. Five minutes into watching and I'm already bored. "Argh!" I hit my head against the metal table, the pain distracts me for about two minutes and then I'm bored again. How hard was it to get rid of boredom now a days!? Apparently very difficult.

I'm brought out of my musings by a sound from the monitors.

"The.. The hell was that Ryuuzaki!?" On the monitors L and Raito are in close proximity of each other, and the younger looks very bewildered.

"That was a kiss, Raito-kun." Wait- Wait- Wait- Time out. I need a good... Well a very long pause to work this out. Okay! Got it! No. Wait- Wait- Wait for it- Not here yet-

What. The. Fuck.

"Why!?" I want to know too, Raito.

"My friendship with Raito-kun seems to have escalated to... attraction. 'Love', if you must."

I really hate repeating myself but, just... what the fuck? That didn't make sense at all- well it did- if this was any other person, it would. But L? I was missing something here, wasn't I? No, I wasn't. If I thought about all the things L has done, and said over the past week; this was bound to happen. I didn't like that.

Looking back at the monitors they were kissing again; and they were both enjoying it. Well. Well. Well. I might as well do them a favor and when they are done edit todays security feeds... No, L would do that on his own. If L didn't... Well I wonder how this would go over with Yagami Soichiro? Not very well. I began to eat some strawberry jam to calm my nerves. Four slow handfuls later, I set the half empty jar on the table and look up at the monitors.

I regret it instantly. Things had gotten... 'heated'. I turn off the monitors immediately, I do not need to see this.

Ever.

There is one thing else I know; and it is very important fact. To me at least. That scene felt as if something was missing. No... As if it should have been something else.

But what? I closed my eyes and decided not to think until those two came down.

-

The two come down about an hour later; dear hell. I hate myself right now, but I look over and just stop. L's hair is even more disheveled than usual, and his shirt exposes a bony shoulder. His pants reveal a thin line of pale flesh- No. Not going there. Raito looks... well smug, and he's the one with the limp. Hmm... Not much of a shocker there, L's always been a bit of a pervert. (Anyone who's met L knows he's a bit of a pervert, this is common knowledge for them/us.) The Raito is wearing loose jeans, and a dark t-shirt. It looks like one of mine. A frown dances across my face.

I'm going to shoot myself later for this but, I wing it. "Did Ryuuzaki and Raito-kun have fun?" I sound mocking, and I know it. Also I'm damned pleased with myself for sounding mocking.

"You... heard?" Is Raito's awkward squeak.

I decide to be truthful. "Saw the first part. 'Attraction' Ryuuzaki? No, my _friend_, that is an understatement for what I began to witness. Don't worry I didn't watch past that, _friend_. What you both are feeling, _friend_, is something much worse that. So don't flatter yourself, _friend_, with such a small feeling."

L flinched each time I said 'friend'. Once more, I believe he deserves it. Raito is glaring at me now because I made his boyfriend (I earn myself a mental relapse at the idea of the two on a romantic date) feel uncomfortable. Please. I could do much worse, and L knows that. You don't treat someone who can kill anyone without batting an eye, passively.

"You have no right to say that, Rue!" Raito is angry with me. Well. I'll show the boy angry.

Removing myself from the chair, I walk over towards them, and focus a cold impassive look on Raito. I could have sworn the room got colder from my cruel intent. "Listen. Listen well, Raito. I do not like to teach lessons twice. I've known L longer than you would think; meaning I know him better than you. Just because you are in an intimate relationship, it does not mean you know everything about L. You may know more about him than the average person; but you still know little. Don't think you are higher than others because you know a tiny percent more. That tiny percent is irrelevant to the much larger percent you don't know. So, I think I do have the right to say what I feel the need to say, since, oh, I know more than half of what you don't know about L? And it was simply friendly advice."

I return to the laptop I was at and continue to work. The lesson was taught. To both of them.

-

L had an announcement. He had an announcement to make. I wonder what it was? Was it about his romantic endeavors with Raito? I hope so. It would be fun to see the other's faces. The perfect son was gay? Oh no! The world was going to end! Next thing you know a five year old is Kira! That's a bit sarcastic, but that's beside the point.

I'm not really paying attention to the first half of the announcement; it's just that Raito (it really was me who pointed out the stocks) found out that Kira was working for or with or in the Yotsuba group. Joy. Raito is just the one getting compliments from everybody at my expense. Wouldn't want to ruin his little world; no really. If I did anymore than I already had, L just might reveal my name and face as the real culprit behind the LA murders. That wouldn't be very good, would it? Not really.

I start to tune into the conversation once L mentions my false name. "...Rue helped point to the Yotsuba group, but did little past that. I thank him for..." I tune out once more; L was cruel, wasn't he? Not that I mind. If that's the game he wanted to play, let him. I listen to the next part, though, since something about successors is mentioned.

"I have decided to have my successors come to Japan to help on the Kira case, as the first actual case they get to be apart of."

That's interesting, name's please?

"Oh! Oh! What are their names?" Thank you, Matsuda.

"Near, Mello, and Matt."

* * *

**a/n; **This is the third chapter! :D Is it how you expected it would be? I hope not! But I hope it is as good as I hoped it to be. So, uh, yeah... L and Light... Not that I have anything against the pairing its just... The main good and main bad guy? Yeah. Much too common for my tastes, though it is a good pairing, its to common. So why not the neutral/somewhat bad guy and the good guy? Less common, no? Yeah. Anyways moving on.

I also am working on a Mello/Matt fic. :) It goes along with the DN storyline... just altered circumstances like this one. Joy! Joy! You may see the first chapter of that tomorrow. I think it is a bit different than normal M&M fics. So you may want to read it when I post it. Yep. Anyways it is going to be in Matt's POV. It may seem strange, but I get more inspiration from writing two or more fics at one time. I don't know why... Perhaps because I can swap ideas between the two? And I can always one idea that didn't work so well with one on the other? -shrugs-

This is kind of short, but I felt it good to end it there. It just fits, ya know? -shoots self for saying that- Anyways, I probably will be working on the M&M fic for the next few days instead, but at least I have four chapters up, no? Well the fifth will probably pop up anyways.

I got my hair cut on my birthday, and I just let the lady cut it how she thought it would look good cut. I like it, 'cause it looks like Matt's haircut. 'Cept for the bangs. I mean what the hell lady? Who has a small amount of bangs that are short and just get long? Really. WTH? So I plan to sometime fix my bangs after a shower or something, wish me luck. No really, I've never cut my own hair before. T.T

Ja ne! R & R please and thank you!


	5. Mistake

**disclaimer; **I own nothing but the idea.

* * *

L's successors arrived by helicopter the following day around noon; important things always seem to happen around that time. Yet, I have no right to criticize something the world of fate likes. The whole event of them leaving the helicopter was just plain hilarious; the blond, Mello, calmly (you know this is sarcasm, right?) shoves a white haired boy out of the helicopter that's holding an Optimus Prime action figure. A redhead follows, disinterestedly maneuvering away from the other two playing a DS. When the albino and blond spot L, the both shout "L!", and make to tackle him.

I tune out of the excited chatter, it wasn't like anyone ever spoke of me.

"You B?" I look up, its the uncaring redhead.

"Yeah, why?" I would like to know.

He gets a strange grin on his face. "Cool! I'm Matt by the way; and I don't really like L that much. The blond one is Mello, and the sheep is Near."

I nod, the kid's disinterested tone tells me that he is one of the people who doesn't care for much. "I see."

The conversation ends when Mello (who was devouring a bar of chocolate) grabs Matt by the back of the shirt and drags him over to L. Well. Mello was a very rude character, wasn't he? The boy didn't even bother to say hi, and he probably caused Matt to choke once or twice.

-

When the rest of the team left (finally), the other five went about chattering (well, Matt wasn't, but he doesn't talk much) about something or other. I decided to enjoy a jar of strawberry jam; I moved onto my second jar when there was an outburst from Mello. "What!? You're fucking Raito!?"

"Yes, Mello." L sounds displeased about the way Mello put it.

"But- That- Just- Argh!"

"Easy Mels', don't strain yourself." The redhead told the furious blond with a slightly mocking/uninterested tone.

"Matt!" Mello focuses his anger on the redhead, who looks sheepish, instead of a random object.

"Matt's right, Number Two." That was the first time I had actually heard what Near said.

"Shut the fuck up sheep cripple!" Now Near's become the target of rage.

This whole thing is distracting me from eating my jam, and I prefer my jam over conversation. So something had to be done about this; but what? I pondered this over for a little bit before interrupting a Mello rant. "You could keep it down; you might wake Kira up."

The blond did not like what I said because he screeched. Horribly. "What!?"

"Repeating oneself is troublesome." Looks like I started an argument.

"Listen here you L wannabe-"

"I'm the wannabe? You're the one who is trying to be _him_. You don't have room to talk. I'm not trying to be L in anyway- I care nothing for the man. And look at you- you are just one of the people obsessed with L at Whammy's, but you get to meet him because you are one of his successors. You really shouldn't flatter yourself like that. You think I'd want to be him? Not really."

The blond just stops talking after that; he gets this funny look on his face and just sits down chewing a chocolate bar. The other four look confused and/or shocked as well. I think this was a lesson they learned well; B didn't have much concern for L anymore. He was just along for the ride.

-

As we investigated Yotsuba more and more; this type of nervous feeling crept its way along my spine. It was the sort of feeling that was a premonition of what was to come. I hated the feeling; and it seemed that that was noticeable to the others since they seemed to avoid me more than usual. L decided to talk to me about this when Near was off in his room playing with legos, and Mello and Matt were off doing questionable activities (like sex).

"It seems each time someone new is introduced, Rue's personality get worse." Hm, really? I hadn't noticed.

"Your point?" I would like to know what you're getting at.

"Rue hasn't been any help to the investigation at all since we found out about Yotsuba." That hurts, L. That hurts. I've done plenty. More than enough actually.

"Oh? Then I guess you don't want to know which one of the eight is Kira-" Oops. That just slipped. My bad. Very bad. Bad Beyond! Bad! I knew who Kira was because his lifespan wouldn't show, and I had seen the one without the lifespan. Which meant I knew who Kira was, and I had just said so. Which meant I had to tell them about the eye-thing; it wouldn't go over well. I really need to watch myself better.

"I don't believe you." Raito reacted quickly; he didn't believe me.

"Well. Then I guess I'll be the one who will be saying 'I told you so' in the end." That sounded like fun.

"No you'll be wrong; and we'll get the real Kira."

"This is a pointless argument, Raito." The boy needed to know; he just needed to.

"Will you tell us who you think Kira is, and why you think that?" So L was curious at least.

I ponder this for a while; do I really want to tell them about it all? Tell them what the second Kira, Misa, meant about the 'eyes' and 'shinigami'? Perhaps ruin L's chance of being with someone who wasn't that crazy? Did I? Yes. Actually I did. But what would I say; more importantly, would they believe me? No. They probably wouldn't. I can just imagine Raito bursting into laughter and L shaking his head in shame. That justs make me angry, but then I don't being angry so I calm myself down. Enough of this; just decide.

"You have to swear you'll believe me." That first.

"Why?" They both sound disbelieving, as if it was some international conspiracy that I knew. Well; it was close enough.

"Just swear you'll believe me!" Just do it, it won't hurt.

"Alright, I swear I will believe you." Good, L swore he would. Now for Raito.

"Fine; I swear I'll believe you too." Thank you.

I had mentally prepare myself for this; I had never told anyone about this strange ability. I had always thought it was normal as a child; but when I learned the truth I had been to nervous to tell anyone else. Well? Wouldn't you be nervous about telling someone you knew when people were going to die? I was. Well, it was now or never.

"I..."

Damn!? Why can't I just say it?

"I... I- I can see... people's real names and... remaining lifespans..." There. I said it.

* * *

**a/n; **The chapters just seem to get shorter and shorter... Anyways here you have the fifth chapter! Five chapters already!? Wow, that's a real shocker, ain't it? Normally this wouldn't be happening so fast but I'm full of ideas lately.

Sadly, I do not like where the M&M fic I was working on was going, so I scrapped it. But don't worry! I have an AU fic for those two. It's very... Interesting to say the least. I'm not saying anymore than that other than that I actually know what I'm doing with the new fic. :D So look for that one. Sorry to anyone who actually liked Distort Reality.

Ja ne! R & R please and thank you!


	6. Death's Eyes

**disclaimer; **I own nothing but the idea. :V

* * *

"What? You expect us to believe that load of nonsense, Rue?" Raito laughs; I knew it. He would laugh- I wasn't stupid. I could predict things people would do; and I really wished I had been wrong about Raito.

"Fine! I don't expect you to believe it; I expect you to be in shock when I am right. I was right about Kira killing with other methods than heart attack, and that Yotsuba had a connection to Kira, right? So why is that simply unbelievable?" I was angry while I asked; the boy had pushed the last straw.

"You have no proof this ability of yours even exists!" That rat!

"The first Kira mentions to L that Shinigami like apples; the second Kira could kill with only seeing the face, mentioned something about the original Kira not having the 'eyes', and hints that Shinigami exist as well. Any objection to that?"

"So you could be the second Kira?"

My lips twitched faintly. "No you fool! Why would I want to get rid of criminals who don't deserve it- that it is punishment enough to live with the weight of their crime shoved down on their shoulders? If you must know; I don't care about L or Kira! They can both burn, alright?"

"How long have you had these 'eyes'?" L finally takes part in the conversation.

I take several deep breaths to calm myself; it wouldn't be good to explain things when I was angry. "Since before I could remember." Plain and true.

"How did you get them?"

"I wish I knew Ryuuzaki, I wish I knew. I don't know?"

"Prove it that you have this ability." Prove it L? Prove it? Very well. I shall prove it- but you won't like it.

Sighing, I lean so I can whisper in L's ear without Raito hearing; the boy had been Kira at any rate. "Prove it...? I think I already have... L Lawliet."

L pulls away in shock staring at me with his eyes wider than before, and Raito looks between the two of us confused. L looks like he is afraid of me now, but he knows if I wanted L dead I would personally kill him. Not give his name out to Kira to kill with a heart attack- L knows I would make him suffer. But! I don't want L dead; I only act as I do to keep him on his toes. To make him think more; to make him use his emotions in cases. Yet he doesn't do that, does he? No! He just ignores what I try to do so I simply made to ignore him.

"Ryuuzaki? What's the matter with you?" Raito sounds genuinely concerned for the detective; but I can tell this is just because he was missing something. But what? What?

"Yes... I'm... fine. Just; we should believe Rue. His ability is true." L sounds wary now looking at me like I would suddenly reveal I was Kira. Or the second Kira. Sure, and how would I have done this under Watari and your surveillance? It was nigh impossible.

-

After I told them Higuchi Kyosuke was Kira; the two informed the rest of the team who now looked at me warily as well. They all avoided me like a plague while they set up the trap to catch Higuchi. Matt would occasionally talk to me when the others were in separate rooms and Mello was asleep. I was glad that the boy would sometimes talk to me; it gets annoying when the people you are supposed to be working with avoid you. Just because you know when they are going to die. Geez. I'm used to knowing when people are going to die so it surprises me when L's lifespan grew because I said that. Well! That was interesting to say the least.

The day they set their plan to catch Higuchi into plan they made me stay ad headquarters with Mello, Near, Matt, and Misa. They didn't want me to come in case I'd help Higuchi. Why would I help him? Why would I help Kira's pawn? I intended to make Kira the one who would die, and I would.

It probably wouldn't pretty, either. I would make Kira's defeat as humiliating as possible; he wouldn't be able deny Kira but he wouldn't be able to he had not been doing good either. He would admit that he had been toying with so many people when he had the right; that he led so many innocents like Misora to their deaths. I would make the boy beg for his death if need be! I would; even if my death warrant is signed in the process.

It mattered not to me.

-

When they came back we were informed Higuchi was dead and Misa was sent up to her quarters. They began to hand a black notebook to Near; the death note. Near looked up at something, and introduced himself to it. He seemed slightly shocked and moved to pass the death note to Mello, who snatched it angrily. The blond almost dropped the notebook; whatever he saw shocked him. He introduced himself and passed the notebook to Matt. Matt's reaction was interesting, he didn't drop the notebook, just shoved it in my direction muttering about Pokemon (or was it Digimon?).

I took hold of the notebook, and glanced at the Shinigami- Rem. A slow smile crept along my face; I would be the one using the Shinigami, not Yagami Raito. Not Kira. B. B would use Rem. Easily. I take a peek inside the notebook; reading the rules. I easily determined the ones in the back cover to be false. They sounded to much like a joke to me; so Shinigami had cruel senses of humor? I did not introduce myself but handed the notebook to L.

The rest of the team proceeded to question Rem; but she only responded with 'I don't know' and an occasional answer. It was annoying. So how could I get her to talk? How? Wait- The eyes. These eyes were the eyes a Shinigami had. Perhaps if she knew that, the Shinigami would talk to me? Would she think I was the owner of one of these ridiculous notes of death? No. She wouldn't. Rem was not that stupid? She clearly did not like Kira- but Misa was the second Kira. Was Rem just trying to protect Misa? Yes! That was obvious. I could use that to my advantage.

I turn around in my chair with a slow smile creeping onto my face; I figured out what to do. It would be easy; Rem would understand what I was getting at. Raito would be backed into a corner of sorts; and he might have to forfeit his ownership of the note once more just to save himself. Yes. I liked where this was going.

"Yes, human?" The Shinigami noticed my stare.

"It is Beyond. Beyond Birthday. Not 'human'." There; I throw my real name into the bargain; to show Rem that I wasn't kidding. Rem would know this is my true name; so would L. The others would think this was just another false name. L looked at me slightly shocked, why would I say my real name?

"Very well. So what do you wish to say to me, Beyond?" That's right Rem; be curious.

"Can Shinigami lie to other Shinigami?" Start with this question first. It would be what determined my next question.

"There is no real reason to lie."

"So would you know the answers to the questions you didn't know if I told you this? That I could guarantee Amane Misa's safety? Even if she proves to be the second Kira- it will only be said that she was his unfortunate pawn; that it was not of her own free will that she became the second Kira. Would you know the answers then?" I can tell Rem would; she looks like she enjoys that situation. Then she glances over to L; who is still staring at me.

"I agree to that. Amane Misa is Kira's unfortunate pawn if she is indeed the second Kira. She will not be blamed; Kira will be the one who is blamed for controlling her." L easily agrees to whatever I am plotting. Raito looks frustrated; like this was not apart of the original plan.

"Very well, Beyond Birthday. You have my cooperation now." The Shinigami states, then pauses and says something else. "Why did you ask if Shinigami could lie to other Shinigami?"

"Because if you answered that in a way that was satisfactory I could ask a more... 'personal question'. Or something like that."

"What would that question be?"

"Ever heard of a human born with the Shinigami eyes?"

Rem froze; she knew. Her eyes widened till she was staring at me in complete shock. She knew. She knew. I would know too. The whole team would know. Finally I would have an answer; why was I like this? Why was I? The Shinigami took a step back, and she bowed. What? Rem smiled, and removed herself from the bow.

"Now I have even more reason to believe you will bring Misa no harm."

"You know why?" I was anxious; you could here it in my voice. Raito was looked like he wanted Rem to drop dead that second; no sorry Kira-san. The Shinigami had betrayed you. You only have yourself to go by- ha! L looks curious about this exchange as well. He will listen to Rem; because he would get an answer too.

"Yes. Yes. I know why a human has a Shinigami's eyes."

Yes.

* * *

**a/n; **Ta-dah! Chapter six! Yeah. Yeah. It's a bit strange; even for me. But get with it people! Now I'm going to working on Wild Cherry for the next few days while I try to work out a decent enough reason why B has the Shinigami eyes. The major headaches will probably cause problems as well; but I have lots of ideas already. I just need to find one that fits! X( Well, whatever.

So Wild Cherry will have several more chapters this week; but they'll be longer and such because that story is partially already plotted out. This has barely any planning at all. I just wing it with this story and you people seem to like it. :D

Anyways I'd like to say thanks to my reviewers! So a big thank you and lots of virtual gifts and love to; **Translucent Darkness, Akito-Aya, broken0dream, offender229, ih8snape, aisling13, LawlietIsJustice, NekoKitsune104, LadyCupid, greendayluvr93, The Sacred Pandapuff, and CaeliaDanan.**

So after this long authors note I say, I hope you enjoyed the story so far and you look forward for the next chapters!

Ja ne! R & R please and thank you very much!


	7. Belief and Reality

**disclaimer; **I own nothing but a few of the ideas. Rawrz. :K

* * *

"There was a rumor that started in the Shinigami realms 24 years ago, however no one could believe it since it made no sense. However, I should start at the beginning since then it would make more sense. We Shinigami have the Shinigami King who defined all of the rules for us so that we would know what could and couldn't cause us harm- the Shinigami King looks far from human, his form has no relations with any a human could think of, he has no human traits unlike like us Shinigami. He is 'the epitome of evil' to human beings. He created all Shinigami, and governs over us and is near completely immortal."

"Most Shinigami believe Nu is the strongest Shinigami after the King, however she is not. There was one in between the two- who according to the King is his 'mirror twin' in the sense of your human twins that are complete opposites. This Shinigami had a human form- not a humanoid form- but he looked exactly like a human being. The only difference being his bone wings and his being paler than the dead- or something like that, few Shinigami have seen this one. I am not one of them. His name was 'Beyond Birthday' and at first I thought a human being having the same name a coincidence. Now I know that is not true-"

"Now see, Beyond was a highly intelligent Shinigami- which is strange even for Shinigami- and he had a rapt fascination with methods human beings could die. His death note had been full of names with detailed death descriptions that seemed impossible for humans to die that away- but somehow they died in that way or started to and just died of heart attack. Beyond was always following humans he was going to kill to make it look like it would have been natural for them to have died like that. He also had a blatant curiosity in how different humans lived there lives and had many regular books full of observations littered about the area he mainly stayed in."

"Things got worse when Beyond became fascinated- no- he _cared_ for a genius orphan child- so much he actually wanted to kill anyone who would try and harm the child. This would have been problematic for Beyond so he asked the King- no one knows why the King always allowed Beyond to do what he wanted- to make Beyond into a human that had a chance of meeting this genius orphan. The King then agreed under certain conditions- Beyond would still have the eyes but not have any knowledge about them except how to read the numbers, he would still have his intelligence and his curiosity about human's death."

"Of course by this time the orphan had been of five years old and moved to a different orphanage because of his intelligence- and the King said that for Beyond to become human he would have to replace an already living one. So they found a child of four years old that looked something like Beyond might have looked like and literally exchanged Beyond for the child and killed the child's 'soul' instead of his body. All the parents knew was that their child lost his memory from being struck on the head by accident."

-

Could I believe that? Could I really believe that? Yes- I could. I really could, not like I had choice since it was the only reason I could possibly be like this. Then I wanted to see the others reactions just to see if they believed it or not- or simply what they thought on the matter.

Raito looked horrified- because he was Kira, no? He didn't seem to believe that Shinigami actually had those kinds of interests but from the sound of it Shinigami had, in essence, a 'forever' to spend. Wouldn't they try and do something to ease that boredom? And if the Shinigami found human death's interesting wouldn't they go from there? I know I would- and I already have.

Near- as usual- looks impassive about the whole situation. That made sense- the kid really never made a move to express his emotions.

Mello stopped eating his chocolate and had a shocked look on his face. He looked about ready to flip out yelling that that was impossible but because there was a Shinigami before him he didn't know what to believe in.

Matt had dropped his PSP and was reaching to pick the gaming device back up- his face, however was impassive like Near. However it had lost its look of boredom and curiosity flickered throughout his expression.

L had stopped in the middle of reaching for a sweet as he listened to turn around in the chair to stare blankly as the Shinigami finished her tale. "And who is that human?"

"L."

"Yes, Beyond?"

"No- No- That human would be L," is what I found myself saying in response. Everything the Shinigami said narrowed it down to L- who is an orphan and a genius. 24 years ago the Shinigami me became interested in a human and that human was born 25 years ago and the Shinigami-B began watching the human when the human was a year old, no? Besides- I myself am very concerned about L's safety and honestly, I would do anything to prevent his death. That made sense, did it not?

"Why would it be me?" Geez L- I thought you were a genius.

"It makes sense and... well... it just fits, and that's what my 'instinct' is saying." There's my genius response, and I really didn't want to say things I was thinking about, that would make them avoid me more than ever. While I don't enjoy having many people around me; I like to have someone to talk to. Which is probably going to be the Shinigami.

"Rem who is Kira?" That's nice and blunt L, but it is good to get to the point since we now have Rem's cooperation.

"Shinigami can not tell others who previous or current owners of the death note are, unfortunately." Unfortunately? Wow. Sounds like Rem really hates Kira, but her own rules get in the way.

"Then which rules are fake?" I wonder if I'm right.

"The ones in the back of the notebook are the fake rules." Cheers! I am.

L then proceeds to ask the same questions that were asked before for the real answers instead of the answers that were obvious lies. Meanwhile I have a lot to think about. A lot.

Was it because I was originally a Shinigami that I could effect people's lifespan? Or rather just L's? I could feel the headache coming- just great. Headaches screwed up my ability to reason so I knew I wouldn't be able to solve this any time soon- not just 'this'- anything.

-

L had pulled me away at the end of the day to one of the rooms in this huge building that had no surveillance whatsoever. I flopped lazily onto the couch in the room while L perched himself on one of the armchair nibbling on some pocky.

"So...? What's this about...?" I asked warily hoping it wasn't about Kira or anything... unusual.

"I'm ninety percent certain Raito is Kira." Huh? That's it... no something else was behind this, since L would have told the others if that was so.

"And...?" I pushed (and that is not innuendo, people?).

"The Shinigami told me when everyone had left that with the Shinigami's eyes you can't see the lifespan of a person who used a death note or has the eyes. So can you see Raito's lifespan?" Ah, now that was a problem. That would make this a hundred percent, but it would also ruin L's happiness... What to do? The headache had resurfaced. Oh. What the fuck.

"Nope, couldn't see his lifespan from the beginning." I think my tone had a tad bit too much of the forced cheerfulness, but I could deal with that. Yes I was pretty sure I could. Couldn't I? Well I have played that role before so I could deal with it.

"Now I am certain Raito is Kira. Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Wait. Wait. What? Why would L care about that? Did something about the Shinigami's story and the truth about me change his train of thought or something? Now I'm completely clueless. Utterly clueless.

Damn.

"Would you have believed me before this nonsense happened?" I let the frown show on face as I sit up to look L in the face, to let him now that I did not honestly believe he would have believed me.

L frowns for a second before replying with a blunt, "No."

"Which is why I didn't tell you since I hate it when people don't believe," I informed him dully, "So why did you bother to tell me this in a room that has no surveillance whatsoever?" Well, anyone would be curious.

L's demeanor falters for a brief moment and I notice that he was uncertain how to say something. Yet he manages to spit it out anyways, "Raito and I are no longer..."

"Together?" I offer, just to be helpful.

"Yes. We're no longer together." L looks downcast so this must have happened a while ago. Wait- a while ago? When? Why? How? How come I hadn't noticed? More importantly-

"So?"

Then there was an awkward silence.

If this had been about anything else I would have probably burst into hysterical laughter, and I was on the verge of it now. Yet for some reason I refused to just drop back down into insanity that easily. I probably would have if L hadn't thought to involve me in the Kira case. If he hadn't Watari would probably only have showed up on the rare occasions I was asleep. It was that bad when I just slipped the borderlines entirely with no reason. There's no reason to go into that just yet, and besides L looks just about ready to answer.

"I learned that my infatuation with Raito was similar to being 'just because I saw him as an equal...' and so on so forth. It wasn't real infatuation. I also discovered who I really..."

"Loved?" I suggest.

"Loved..." He trails off as if he was completely unsure of how to go about with this. Well, wasn't that something. I suppose I should feel smug about it but in that second everything just clicked. Well. Shit. That's not something that I would be able to get that quickly.

"Well?" Oh there I go- I kill the moment. If it even was a moment. Would that be considered a moment? Could it even possibly considered a considered moment? Did that even make sense? Well it had to someone, so yes it made sense in a way.

Apparently L became frustrated with my impassiveness and constant 'nagging' as I think anyone would think of it because the man just snapped at me, "God dammit Beyond!" I snigger slightly from the un-L exclamation before he throws me a look and tries to continue. "Difficult..."

Then my mind basically shuts down because L's face was too close, and before I can register what happened I was gasping for breath.

"Why...?" Nice. Nice. The only thing that I could think to ask, at least it wasn't vulgar.

"Because." Then I can't breath again and well... let's just say...

L gets to see all those scars.

* * *

**a/n; **HOLY SHIZITZ. I can't believe I actually wrote THAT SHIT! -dies-

Ehmm... Well now that that's over with I just winged it with this chapter and that is what showed up. However my cousin who was visiting checked for obvious grammar mistakes. Nothing too special so there ya go.

I also learned something really disturbing, some school's hand out condoms to first graders! Like seriously, what the HELL!? WHY ARE YOU GIVING THOSE OUT TO FIRST GRADERS!? Ohkays. Spazz over. I just needed to rant about it somewhere. And now I have a problem. Sort of. I already know lots about sex and most of my friends are just learning about it this year in eighth grade. I can't wait for my hysteric laughter and odd looks from people for the rest of the year. :3 Hell I know how to write guy sex so I'm just gonna laugh and get used to it. The dilemmas people face because of fanfiction... Geez.

So now that's over and done with I'd like to point out something. Yes I do write sex stuff. Wanna know what the first ever one was? It was NearxMatt. Now ain't that peachy? I seem like I really hate Near but I like him. Actually the only characters I hate in Death Note are Raito, Mikami, and Misa. No one else. :D No I don't hate Rem because she wanted to save Misa so its Misa we should blame for killing L. Or rather just Raito, but wtf.

So now we know some stuff we would rather not know about me. xD And then I have to thank reviewers for reviewing and favoriting this and having their friends notice and read and review and so on so forth. Damn was that a horrible run on or what? Anyways... Much virtual gifts and love to the reviewers!

Ja ne! R & R please and sankyuu! (Ha ha. Shank you. xD)


	8. Percent

**disclaimer; **I own nothing but the ideas in the fanfiction.

* * *

It was official. 'What' you may ask, was official? Well, I'll tell you.

That L was a pain in the ass.

Both meanings of the word. For you simple minded people who don't get sexual innuendo, it means L and I had hot, steamy sex. Or something like it. At some point during this L managed to handcuff my hands so I couldn't touch him. It's no shocker that L's a pervert but really...

I began to return to consciousness when a nose buried deeper into my hair, and slender arms pulled my prone form closer. Groggily I forced my eyes open to see why my sleep had been disturbed by these small actions to find myself curled up in L's protective arms. My immediate-would-be reaction was to pull away, however upon trying to move pain racked up and down my body. "Argh! Hurts, shit!"

My outburst caused L to stir as well, officially ruining the moment. I winced as he gave a low chuckle; why did I have to have such a dry laugh? He whispered softly as he trailed feathery kisses on my lips, my eyes, and the burns within reach, "Hm? What hurts...? Sorry, it'll be better next time." When he said 'next time' I couldn't tell if my shiver was in anticipation or fear.

Eventually we pulled away to get dressed and greet the investigation team for the day. Lost in thought, I did not notice L's gaze on the twisted, pale flesh of my back until I was pulling a plain cotton black tee over my head. I froze, letting the cloth to fall over my back to turn around and meet L's gaze. "Are they really that fascinating?"

"No, Beyond, but I feel sad that you have them," L answered honestly.

"Are they really that bad?" I didn't get what L was getting at, because sometimes he was just a mystery.

"Why fire?" He questioned, "Why did you chose such a painful method of death?"

I visibly slumped, why talk about this now, L? Was it really that important to talk about? Well, it effectively distracted me from my current pain to think about previous choices. I answered anyways, feeling unsure about it, "I chose fire because... because it was slow and painful, I guess. Since, even though I had killed people that were to die that day, some part was still guilty. Since I had done the killing with my own hands; because L believes in justice more than anything else. Since I had always killed by just writing the name down; it felt odd to be the one mutilating people like that. Part of me probably wanted me to suffer because I had physically done the killings; while part of probably thought it best that the killer could not be found so they would be the final victim. Yes... Something like that, L."

I made way towards the door during the silence, L chewing his thumb thoughtfully as he followed. Clearly he was contemplating if what he had asked bothered me or not. If I felt pressured to ask, or something like that.

"Beyond..." I turned around then to look at L, curiosity evident in my expression. I waited for L to finish whatever he was going to say.

He began again, "...I'm sorry."

-

Raito's glare was fixated on me for the day, probably it would last. The glare had started when, I think, he saw my obvious limp that no one had mentioned.

"WHAT!? _You_ and _B_? The hell!? While it admittedly makes sense, it just, what the hell!?" Is Mello's indignant and untimely half shriek half laugh proclamation of the fact he had noticed. And decided to mention aforementioned limp.

"Yes, Mello, but I do not appreciate your foul language on the matter," a very exasperated L replies. This gives me the urge to let out a childish giggle, but I blatantly refuse to even laugh after hearing L's laugh. Mine was just too horrible.

"Well, it is rather predicted but highly unlikely event," Near pipes in from his card towers.

"True, true," mutters Matt without looking up from his button mashing. "Argh! Die you bitches, die already! No- No- Don't do that- I said- Ack- Why- Bitch- Die already!"

"I don't see how its unlikely," L muttered completely ignoring Matt's mutters at the DS.

"Well, it simply _is_," Mello pointed out, ignoring the looks the fours' conversation was attracting from the other members who know nothing of what has been going on.

"Like you and Matt?" L suddenly asked of Mello, which had Matt turn a noticeable shade of red.

"So he goes there," Matt muttered before Mello could speak.

"What's that mean Matt?" Mello turned towards Matt, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Nothing," the redhead replied eyes narrowed in concentration as he kept record of the conversation and how to beat the boss of the level.

"So Matt _is_ on the bottom," Near wondered aloud, which made Mello stutter incomprehensibly while Matt paused his game.

"I didn't know Near was a pervert too, wow, another thing to mark on the 'Never thought to be true' list," Matt retorted sarcastically.

"I was just wondering since neither of you are exactly passive or submissive in that manner, but Matt's recent limp... proves my point, and I am not a pervert Matt. I was just making a statement of the fact," Near replied impassively.

"Ouch. No need to be so robot, Near," muttered Matt much like a kicked puppy which caused Near to pause for a fraction of a second.

"Why did the conversation suddenly turn to Near?" L mused aloud.

"Because he's an asshole, and apparently a pervert," Mello snorted, biting into a bar of chocolate.

"I told you I was just stating facts," Near stated.

"Then why are you insisting that you are not a pervert?" questioned Matt, looking over in Near's direction thoughtfully.

Near was silent at first. "...Because you keep insisting that I am."

"This is a very interesting conversation," I intervened letting them get the point that everyone could hear the conversation.

"..."

There was a bit of silence before Mello asked L, "So why did you ditch Raito for B?"

"..." L seemed to refuse to speak on this subject for some reason.

"Oh come on! You have to have a logical reason! So why don't you just spit it out?"

Mello was right- L must of had a logical reason other than the one he explained to me the previous night. You couldn't argue with that logic, no wonder he was one of L's successors. Then again that seemed like common knowledge, except to the others of the investigation team. I heard mutterings from them of 'Raito's gay?'

L sighed, and in an exasperated tone he told them the real reason why.

"I'm 100 percent certain Raito-kun is Kira."

* * *

**a/n; **It's so short! Eh, but I just had to end it with that last sentence. 'Cause I am preparing for the next chapter to be the LAST.

BUT DO NOT FEAR! -shot- I am making a PREQUEL and a possibly most likely a sequel to this after I finish the prequel. Meaning you get to see my view on how Beyond ended up knowing who L is. :3 Won't it be just delightful? You'll also get a better grip on Shinigami Beyond's personality. A bonus! :D

So that's that and all. Well I am starting school this Tuesday so don't except real close updates, about once or twice a week there will be an update. Also! I am looking for some Matt cosplay stuff; I already have most of the things except a black and white striped shirt and the goggles! Well, I know where to go for those so it shouldn't be a problem. xD Eh, so in my dilemma of not knowing anyone who is willing to cosplay in my general area, I am going to be openly carrying around a volume or two of death note around on the first day of school. To show that I actually like the stuff. That will either attract idiots who want to try and make fun of me (when they will fail. EPICALLY.) or they like death note too, or are openly curious about it. It is genius. GENIUS. Not really, but meh.

I fear math teachers. I hate math. I hate math. I utterly fail at math and I'm in HONORS math. Dear god, what has the world come to?

Eh. R & R please and thank you. With much virtual love and gifts.


	9. Rust

**disclaimer;** I don't own anything but the ideas.

* * *

Everyone (including myself, after all 'everyone' defines each person within hearing range of what had been spoken) stared at L in silence, we could not seem to comprehend what he was saying. I registered this a few seconds before Kira, but I still had not intended for L to reveal this factor so early on. It did not make any sense; I myself had to believe L to have said this to have an valid reason. Well, Raito being Kira was a very valid reason, was it not?

"Where is your proof?" demanded Kira, his glare increasing slightly.

As L explained his decision, I watched Kira's movements closely. He watched me as well, but his attention was mainly on L; the boy's expression was growing more fierce by the second. When his watch slid open revealing a piece of notebook paper, I reacted instantly. I lunged forward gripping Kira's wrist with one hand and the watch with the other. Tiny pearls of blood danced across my palm and his wrist as I wretched the watch from Kira's arm, sending it skittering across the floor.

Kira made to strike me back, and I lashed out, twisting his wrist until I heard a satisfying pop of the bones moving out of place. He let out a howl as he retaliated from the pain of a disjointed hand, and his uninjured fist met my jaw with a sharp crack. Pain coursed through the left side of my face, causing me to recoil slightly, but only for a second. My next reaction was only instinctual as I dug my nails into the boy's arm, swiftly drawing pearls of blood as I dug deeper. He pushed me away and I slid into the wall, blinking dazedly from the pain that racked up and down my body. Ah. It had slipped my mind.

"There was- a piece of- the- death note-" I said between short pants of breath, the fighting had been painful considering last night's endeavors. I shot a half-glare at L, who was staring at the bleeding person before them.

Kira growled in anger, growled a, "I can get out of this Ryuk!" Then he proceeded to head to the stairs, with the other members on his heels. They would stop him, or try to talk him out of it. L proceeded to turn the monitors on and watch the proceeding events along with Mello, Near, and Matt, who had opted to not go after the crazy murderer.

L made to ask something when a shout came from the monitors, "He got away using a helicopter! He had another death note with him!"

I froze, he had gotten away? What? How could they let a crazy mass murderer, who thought he was a _god_, get away? Were police really that incompetent? They were that useless, weren't they? Couldn't even catch a seventeen, or was he eighteen?- year old boy. _That was injured, too. _Pathetic, real pathetic good sirs.

"We sensed _his_ (they pointed at me) killing intent when he went after my so- Kira. It is not normal, it is similar to a criminals. _Why?_" Yagami asked, sending chilling glares at L and I (I was cradling my injured head in my arms so I couldn't look back).

"Beyond used to be a murderer, but according to his Shinigami eyes each person he killed was fated to die that day anyways," L calmly explained as I got strange looks from everyone. So? It wasn't like Aiber and Wedy weren't criminals?

"But- But-" Yagami started, but L cut him off.

"For now we should concentrate on locating where Kira went," L stated.

Yes. That was important.

-

Matsuda was the first to die out of the investigation team. It was abrupt and sudden when he just collapsed with no vital signs during the middle of one of L's explanations. It was much too obvious that it was Kira who had killed Matsuda. The grave air made it known that this would not be the only funeral to be attended.

Aizawa died violently of a car accident a few days after Matsuda's death. It was clear to us now that Kira was picking off the people in the team who's name he knew. Yet we did not know to what extent this elimination would go.

Mogi died of food poisoning three days after Aizawa, and he, too, now rests in the graveyard of Kira victims and people who contributed to Kira's discovery.

Ide died of an obvious heart attack the next day, leaving only Yagami as the non-Whammy's member on the team. His nerves were frayed, he could not believe his son was Kira. He refused to believe.

The final, and worst deaths was the Yagami family. The three remaining members of the family died in a house fire that lasted for exactly ten hours, more of Kira's work. Even L was appalled by the fact that Kira obviously killed his own family in such a painful way.

Thankfully Rem informed us that Kira had not known our names at all, so we were safe. Unless Kira made the eye deal with his Shinigami, Ryuk. She said this was unlikely considering Kira wanted to live as long as he had to live, not shortening it at all.

-

Over the next two years the world fell to chaos; the world's population had fallen to roughly three billion, instead of six billion- leaving hundreds- thousands of abandoned cities and more resources available. We- 'we' being L, Mello, Near, Matt, myself, and new additions were located in the abandoned rust wretch of Cleveland, Ohio. Few people traversed the abandoned city unless they were traveling to other locations, or if they belonged to a sect that had claimed parts of Cleveland.

Our new additions were actually fairly decent people. Anthony Lester, who was a stocky person who was easily trusted by L and Near. He was also bent on catching Kira since it was Kira's fault the world had quickly declined. Stephen Gevanni would make an excellent thief, but he says he will only use his own abilities for the good of people. Such as eliminating Kira, but he couldn't stand it when anyone acted arrogant; so we told him that all decisions were made as a group. Stephen reluctantly agreed. Hal Linder was an excellent spy, and was a previous investigator and spy who wanted to avenge a relative in Yotsuba that was killed by Kira.

However, we best go back to the current situation. Matt and I were heading towards our 'headquarters'- an old brick building that had once served as a bank. I scanned the surrounding area before nodding to the stripped wearing teen, who was the one who held the gun, to move into the building. No seen forces were watching as I slipped in after.

"Ah! Finally, you're back!" Mello greeted Matt, who handed a single bag to the blond and placed the rest on the old metal table that the others were gathered around. I placed the bags I was carrying upon the table as well, sinking down onto the cold floor by L's chair. Resting my head on his thigh, I gave a deep, weary sigh.

"I know," L mumbled, patting my head softly, understanding why I was weary perfectly. It was hard to survive in this place; we couldn't live in a civilized city since Kira would be able to find us easier then. Two of us had to got out everyday for the next two days' meals; which was hard because we had to travel far depending on what food we could find.

I let out a depressed sigh, sure, my skills had come in handy multiple times, and still do, it was that I couldn't live like this much longer. I was positive that if I had to spend another year like this, I would snap again. I examined the burn scars that were shown along my arms and ran my cold fingers over the left arm's scars; Rem had said I couldn't be killed by the death note because I had been a previous Shinigami. She also had said that I would die at the same time L did; so when L died, I died the same second. Our lifespans were exactly the same, to the last the second. Which, I figured, was lucky. That meant I didn't have to worry about staying when L died, or L without me.

This meant I knew when I would die; if Kira did not interfere with L's life. I refused to tell L how much longer he had left- I just wouldn't tell him. He should not know when he was to die; it was fine with only my knowing. It was strange to know when you would die; I thought I would be happy at first, but what was there to be happy about? That you would know when everything would end? So that you could live life to the fullest? Wrong. It was depressing, and crushed you greatly because it was determined that you would die. You would know that there was no chance of you getting certain things, isn't that horrible?

L tugged on my sleeve, a slow smile creeping onto his face as he dragged me out of my thoughts and into our room. Well, I had this for now. Yes, being with L was good enough at the moment. It was moments like these that made me remember when, and how I met the detective.

But then, that was a part of the story best reserved for a later date.

* * *

**a/n; **THE END! Well, the end of this one, at least. I already have part of the PREQUEL written out, so look for that tomorrow or something. Or later tonight, even. :D Then when I am done with the prequel I will write a sequel to this one. One that tells BB's ending to the Kira case, I guess. Ah! I forgot to mention, the other fics I'm working on, the M&M and Near/Matt ones are just ones I write when I have inspiration. So updates for those two are sporadic as well. Just thought I'd mention it.

Well, it's been a nice nine chapters, and now we will soon see my perception of BB's childhood in complete story form. Oh, and some Shinigami Beyond! 8D So I'd like to thank all of you reviewers, and people who read this but did not review. I am now passing out lots of virtual hugs, kisses, plushies, sharp objects, pens, and love to you all. Once more, thank you very much for reading my story.

Ja ne! See you at the prequel! R & R please and thank you much!


End file.
